1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antimicrobial compositions, and more particularly, to water soluble, antimicrobial compositions of polyhexamethylene biguanide and iodopropynylbutyl carbamate, having antifungal activity, useful as disinfectant solutions for contact lenses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polymeric biguanides such as polyhexamethylene biguanide are known preservatives in aqueous disinfecting solutions used for cleaning contact lenses. While such solutions provide excellent antimicrobial activity, their antifungal activity is limited. Iodopropynylbutyl carbamate, on the other hand, has excellent antifungal activity; however, it is practically insoluble in water, dissolving only 156 ppm at 20.degree. C.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a water soluble, antimicrobial compositions of polyhexamethylene biguanide and iodopropynylbutyl carbamate, for use as disinfectant solutions for contact lenses.